Andromeda High
by Trance-Gemmy
Summary: I decided to re write my old Andromeda High. Its a LOT better now : It basicly the Andromeda crew at Hig school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 13 year old Trance Gemini barged through the door that led to a English class. The whole class started at her and she giggled innocently. "Sorry… wrong room.." She then backed out of the room and closed the door. Her first few days at Andromeda High had been hell; she hadn't made any new friends yet, it was the start of a new school year but it was the second year into school when she had joined, one boy had been nice to her, and one girl. All she knew about them was that they were both Blondes and they were pretty good friends with each other. She had seen them a few times hanging around with a girl with short brown hair in a bob and a boy with short brown hair, but she hadn't had the courage to go over to talk yet. Its not like she didn't fit in the school, she wasn't the only one with a different coloured skin. She had seen a boy with tentacles growing from his forehead, and he had been popular! Trance wandered down the corridors staring at the ceiling in her own little world…until…Bang! She knocked into another person and went straight to the floor,  
"Hey kid, you ok?" Trance looked up to see the blonde girl she had met earlier reaching her hadn out to her "Im not a kid…but thanks, and yeah…im fine." Trance said before taking her hand and standing up.  
" Hey aren't you the new kid?" The girl asked "Once again, im not a kid. But I am new" Trance smiled at her. "My names Trance"  
"Nice to meet ya Trance, im Beka"  
"Umm Beka, can you tell me where L5 is?" Trance asked.  
"Sure, that's Harpers English room so I know where it is. Ya know, with me waiting for his freaking detention to be done. EVERY DAY!" Beka rolled her eyes. Trance giggled "Who's Harper?" She asked out of curiosity.  
"One of my friends, you'll notice him straight away, sarcastic, stupid and a heck of a flirt! If he try's to flirt with you then just tell me and ill hit him" Trance smiled again "Lemme guess, he's got blonde spiky hair?" She asked "Lemme guess, he's flirted with you already"  
"No just showed me where my Geography room was…and I saw him with you before so I just guessed"  
"Aghh…the old 'show you the room' charm, usually works...on normal guys, not Harper. Well here it is, L5. Meet me outside the Drama Huts at Break and ill introduce you to some of the other's"  
"Ok, Thanks again Beka!" With that she entered the room after waving to her new friend. As she walked into the room she turned to the class in front of her. They were all standing up leaning against the nearest walls or desks. The purple girl got some strange looks from the other children in the room, she smiled nervously at them. "Umm….Hi…" She whispered before the door flew open and the teacher strolled in.  
"Good Morning class." He said in a joyful tone,  
"Morning Mr Price" A few girl replied, giggling.  
"I know that I'll properly be hated for this…but...im going to have to seat you alphabetically." My Price said, most of the class moaned and rolled eyes. Trance was NOT looking forward to sitting in alphabetic order. Mr Price started to read out the register, they were sitting in twos, alphabetically by their second names.  
"Chloe Armbruster, Paris Bradey, Kate Brown, Becky Compton, John Demming, Karl Erdington, Alice Grant, Becky Groom, Trance Gemini, Seamus Harper, Katie Keel…" Trance sighed and went to sit where Mr Price had pointed. There sat a boy, with blonde hair, spiky. He was the boy who had shown her the geography boy, he was the boy Beka had been talking about.  
"Hi…I'm Trance Gemini"  
"The names Harper, Seamus Harper. Nice to meet you, Miss Gemini." Harper flashed her a smile,which Trance returned.  
"Nice to meet you too Seamus, so what are you into?" Trance asked "Harper, not Seamus, just Harper. Well….I am a ballet dancer BUT only in my bedroom. Other than that, its all machines for me"  
"Err…Cool…I'm into plants"  
"Cool.So, your new here?" He asked.  
"Yeah how did you know?" Trance replied,  
"Because I think I would of recognised someone as beautiful as you around school.Oh and the tails a dead give away." That made Trance blush.  
"Thanks, but your friend Beka said that if you try to flirt with me, then she'll hit you…sooo"  
"Oh Crap, I've only just recovered from the last time she hit me"  
"When did she last hit you"  
" About…half an hour ago"  
"What did you do to make her do it?" Trance asked "I stole her popcorn…What? Don't give me that look, I was hungry!" Harper protested.  
"Well I hate to say it butt….It serves you right"  
"I hate it when people say that I"  
"Right, time to start class…" Mr Price said, cutting Harper off half way between his sentence.

First chapter done! I have wrote this story before but I decided to re write it. What do you think? Im about to introduce Rommie and Dylan, Tyr comes in a bit later. Ok so reviews are really appreciated ? Thanks for reading ? 


	2. Chapter 2

Trance and Harper left Mr Prices room with smiles on their faces, they headed out onto the grass out side, where Beka was waiting for them (well she was waiting for Harper but Trance was there)

"So I see you two got to know each other well.." Beka gave Harper a sly look.

"There was nothing I could to about it, I had to sit next to her…she her names Gemini, ya know…Gemini…Harper, alphabetically….don't give me that look! I didn't choose to site next to her! Not that I wouldn't like to sit next to someone like Trance here, but still…don't say that Beka!"  
"I didn't say nothing about nothing…" Beka said calmly while Trance tried to figure out what he had just Said. She was about to open her mouth, when she heard a loud scream behind, she turned around to see a boy with brown hair lying on the floor, and a girl coming to help him up Beka burst out laughing, Harper frowned.

"He has GOT to stop doing that…"He said and started to make his way towards them, Beka followed him after grabbing trances arm and leading her towards them. By the time they had got to them, the boy was back on his feet.

"Dylan man, how many times have I told you, there is a bin there…and you cant just run through it like that.." Harper said, treating him like he was a child.

"I know, I know, I didn't see it coming…I've just found out that I got a B! You here that…a B!" Dylan shouted.  
"No need to run into the bin…" Beka muttered.

"Hey dude, who's the purple chick?" Dylan asked, as Trance came into his view.

"This Dylan, is Trance. Trance Gemini." Beka announced.

"Hey, nice to meet yo- you have a tail!" Dylan screamed, backing away. The girl next to him rolled her eyes and held out her hand to him,

"Nice to meet you, Im Rommie. Caption of the cheerleading squad AND the best speller this school has ever seen" She said, smiling.

"Well its nice to meet you Rommie…and you err Dylan." Trance smiled at Rommie and frowned at Dylan as he stared at her tail.  
"Dylan, its rude to stare at people like that." Rommie muttered, elbowing him so he got out of his daze.

"Oh, sorry, err yeah nice to meet you, im Dylan, caption of the football team AND basket ball team. Rommie is my personal assistant, id be lost with out her." Dylan smiled and put his arm around Rommie, who blushed a little at the same time as rolling her eyes. Trance smiled at then, she felt like she fitted in with them. She felt like she had just met the best friends she would ever have…

Sorry this a short chapter. I was just introducing the characters, next chapter will be lunch time and after school  Tyr will be in soon, still trying to figure out what to do with him. He might be a bully or he might be just another member of the school, nay suggestions peeps? Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lunchtime came quickly to the 5 children, after break Trance and Harper left to go to ITC, then they met up with Rommie for Maths. Rommie, of coarse, got all the questions right, Trance tried her hardest, while Harper was almost asleep. At lunch they decided to eat outside, considering it was sunny, they could sit on the grass or under the trees. Trance saw a boy sitting under a tree reading a book, he sat there silently and didn't look up or around.

"Who's that?" Trance asked both Beka and Harper, leaning towards them.

"His names Tyr.. just watch this… YO KARL! " Beka shouted, signalling a boy, he came strolling up to her.

" Ill give ya 5 bucks if you go say hi to Tyr." She said with a sly smile, and held out a 5 dollar note.

"Your on Beka!" He said after a few moments silence, as if he was thinking over it, he then grabbed the note from her hand and walking towards Tyr.

"Watch and learn Trance. Watch and Learn…"

" Hey Tyr…" The boy who was called Karl said, giving him a small wave. The boy under the tree looked up at him, and growled at him. Karl backed away slowly.

"That Trance is properly the biggest conversation you would get with Tyr." Harper said.

"Actually…I got a few words out of him once.." Beka said, nodding her head.

"That's because he Liikkkessss you!" Harper teased, pulling a face at Beka.

"What that's supposed to mean!" Beka shouted, standing up and pulling her sleeves up,

"What…err? NO! Beka NO! Have mercy!" Harper shouted back, he stood up and started to back away from her, his walking slowly turned into a run, which turned into a sprint.

"Harper ya little rat! GET BACK HERE!" Beka shouted as she ran after him.

Trance found this all rather amusing, whiles Rommie and Dylan just sat there as if it was an everyday activity.

"Its nothing new Trance, Harper ALWAYS seem to get on Beka's last nerve.." Rommie frowned.

"It's kind of good though…" Dylan said.

"And why would that be Dylan?" Rommie asked,

"Coz they leave their food…so we get more food." Dylan smiled and started to munch on some of Beka left over crisps.

"God Dylan! You are such a pig…where do you put it all?" Rommie asked, patting Dylan's thin stomach, who just shrugged and continued to eat. Trance smiled at them and stood up, only to be sent flying back down by some one, she turned around to see Harper kneeling next to her, out of breathe.

"Sorry…Trance…Beka…Me…Dead…Help!" He gasped "Crap..Too late!" He said as he heard Beka behind him.

"Gotta go…" And with that, he was gone.

Ok im not sure if that a good character for Tyr, sorry once again for the short chapter. I just wanted to introduce Tyr and I put a bit of humour into it. If you guys don't like this type of Tyr (that sounds funny : ) ill rewrite it. So I didn't make it too long just in case I do rewrite it… review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Trance, Harper and Beka were the first ones out of school that day, usually Trance was the last because she would be moping around and sulking about not having any friends. But in one day she had made 4 new friends, all because she had bumped into a girl in the corridor. Harper and Beka were having a bag fight, swinging their bags at each other and making noises like they were ninja's. Trance, once again, found it very amusing watching two friends battle each other. Beka was about to swing her shoulder bag at Harper again when some one came up behind her a swung their arms around her neck. It was Rommie, she giggled and let go, then came to stand face to face with her.

" Hey Beka!" Rommie said,

"Ohh hey Rommie!" Beka said back, with her being distracted, Harper took this opportunity to swing his bag back and then let it go flying into Beka's back. Beka shrieked and toppled forward into Rommie, sending them both flying to the floor. Trance stepped out of the way so she didn't get hit before starting to help the two girls stand up.

"Harper…do you know what you have just done?" Beka growled.

"Err…I think I have a feeling, but please explain it to me..." Harper said, acting dumb

"You have just earned yourself a ticket to death station…."

"Should I start running now?"

"Oh ya."

"AGHHH!" Harper was once again running away form the blonde girl.

"Okkkayyy…is that usual?" Trance asked Rommie, who nodded.

"Pretty much…Harpers always running from Beka, but they've been friends since…well a long time…and she always forgives him, one way or another"

"With A friendship like that, nothing could get in the way"

"Yup, ive know Dylan for a very long time, and he STILL flirts with me." Rommie smiled

"Who flirts with you? If hes on my team, ill kick him off!" Dylan said as he walked towards them

"Ok, so since when could you kick the caption of the team of?" Rommie asked, raising a eyebrow. Dylan shifted in his position uncomfortably,

"I do NOT flirt with you!" He protested

"Oh yes you do!"

"Oh no i don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"So if I do then name the last time I flirted with you!" Dylan shouted,

"O.k. lemme see…20 minutes ago!"

"What did I say?"

"Oh my God Dylan! Do I have to re-enact?" Rommie shouted back

"Yes you do!"

"Ok they here we go;

Mr Hays: Can anyone tell me what they would like to be when they are older?

Me: I wouldn't mind being an explorer

You: You could explore me any time you wanted babe

And might I add…THAT WAS SUCH A LAME FLIRT!" Rommie screamed, people around looked at her oddly and she just smiled sweetly at them.

"Ok..soo…maybe I do, its not like you don't like it! Your practically asking for me to flirt with you, what with the way you are around me!"

Rommie's jaw dropped, she spun around on her heel and stormed off, grabbing Trance.

"Come on Trance, lets get out of here!" She shouted as she led Trance away with a march.

"Err…Ok…" Trance said and followed her.

Plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

Rommie felt tears roll down her cheeks as she walked on, she still had hold of Trances arm, who was silent and let her lead her to where they were going. They walked past Beka , who was tackling Harper to the floor, she stopped immediately when she saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Rommie!" Beka shouted after her, Harper got up from the floor and started to walk towards the three girls. Rommie stopped in her tracks and buried her face into Beka's shoulder.

"What's he done?" Beka asked, as she patted Rommie on the shoulder, Harper frowned…that was SO unlike Beka.

"He's done…I don't know, it was another argument…and…I don't know. I'm never talking to him again! I hate boys…" Rommie said as she sobbed her words out.

"Ok, I think this is a girl thing..im just going to…bye!" Harper was about to leave when Trance grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you…you cant leave me here with these two, I don't know about any thing that's happened before this…" She said in a quiet voice. Harper nodded at her, she let go of his arm and followed him out of the scene.

Beka took Rommie's hand and led her to a bench where they both sat down and Rommie explained what had happened with Dylan.

Harper and Trance were wandering around one of the deserted basketball courts, neither of them were talking, but they still stood next to each other as if they were. Trance was the first to talk;

"What was that all about?" She asked, Harper assumed she was talking about Rommie and Dylan and started to explain

"Rommie and Dylan always get into fights. Arguments actually, Its obvious that they like each other though, what did they argue over anyway?"

" That's exactly what they argued about…" Trance said

"What? They argued about what they argued over?" Harper asked confused

"Nooo silly, they argued over liking each other, well over flirting with each other" Trance said as she kicked a stone out of the way,

"Okkay..please explain."

" Well Rommie was telling me that she and Dylan had been friends for a long time and he still flirted with her and then Dylan asked who flirted with her because he hadn't heard anything before that so he got the wrong picture and Rommie told him it was him and he said no I don't she said yes you do then he said no I don't then she said yes you do and he said when and Rommie said me: id like to be an explorer when im older and Dylan said he explore her anytime…" Trance said, she was amazed at herself and impressed.

" I do NOT remember eating that…Errr….im sorry, did you say something?" Harper asked looking up from his finger nails

"Say what now?" Trance asked in a loud voice.

"I said Did-you-say-som-"

"I heard what you said!"

"So why didn't you answer me?"

"I did say something…"

"Ok, so what was it?"

"Rommie telling me that that she and Dylan had been friends for a long time and he still flirted with her."

"Got ya!" Harper said

"Dylan asked who flirted with her because he hadn't heard anything before that so he got the wrong picture" She paused again for Harper to take it all in

"Yeah."

"Rommie told him it was him"

"Yes."

"He said no I don't"

"Im listening"

"She said you do"

"Yes"

"He said no I don't."

"Still here"  
"She said you do"

"A huh"

"He said prove it"

"Rommie said me: id like to be an explorer when im older and Dylan said he explore her anytime"

"Ok…got it all" Harper said and nodded….

TBC!

Plz review peeps! That was another short chapter, sorry for that but if you want fast updates ill have to give you short ones ;)


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take Harper that long to understand what the fight had been about, he put 2 and 2 together and figured out that Dylan had cheesed Rommie of. He and Trance continued to wander around the empty basketball court. Mean while Beka and Rommie were sitting on Beka's couch, munching away at vanilla ice cream. She had come over her crying stage and was into ice cream eating stage, Rommie was staying at Beka's house that night, they had both told their parents that they had to study together. Back where Trance and Harper were, the two of the strolled over to s wall that looked like it had been knocked down and Harper climbed onto it. He tried to convince Trance to join him, but she wouldn't have it.

" Come on its really safe! Me Beka Rommie and Dylan used to always come on here." He said,

"No way, Nuh uh! Not going to happen!" Trance said, practically refusing the offer.

"Come on, Please!" Harper said as he leaned forwards, holding his hand down to her.

"But look at what im wearing…im wearing flares!"

"Yeah Sooo…they wont get ripped down worry!"

"Can I really trust you?" Trance asked in a calm voice, as if she already knew the answer.

"Well your about to find out…" Harper pulled her up out of his own will, not her, she gave a small shriek but when she was up on the wall she felt relaxed.

"Hey this is pretty good…" She said as he helped her balance on the wall.

"Told you so!" Harper said, he started to walk faster a long the wall.

"Harper…wait, Harper! Not so fast!" She shouted after him, He stopped, turned around a walked back towards her.

"You rang?" He said in an annoying voice.

"It doesn't matter…what time is it?" She looked around to see the darkness.

"It is….8:30."

"Ok, I still got a bit of time…"

"Want to get down?" Harper asked her as he jumped down from the wall.

"Ok, help me down will ya?" She asked and put out her hands towards him after perching on the side of the wall. Harper was about to take Trances hands when he heard some one enter the court, Trance heard it as well. She stayed still, perched on the edge of the wall, almost falling off it. The person who entered started to grumble and come towards the wall. Trance tried her best to stay still.

Beka and Rommie finished off the tub of ice cream and sighed. They had watched TV, watched a DVD.

"Want to go to the wall?" Rommie asked, Beka nodded and they both stood up and walked towards the entrance door to exit.

Trance sat there , her arms stretched out and Harper stood at the bottom of the wall his arm stretched up towards her. Rommie and Beka both entered the court, Beka slammed the cage Door shut which made Trance wobble, loose her balance and fall into Harpers out stretched arms. This took Harper by surprise, which made him loose his balance and fall to the floor with Trance on top of him. Putting them in a very strange position, the first person who had entered the court came around the wall and looked down at them.

"Harper? Trance?"

"Oh hey Dylan!" Harper said nervously

" Wait a go Harper, you already got a chick!"

"What..No..its not what it looks…" Harper said quickly. Beka and Rommie rounded the wall corner to see the position they were in.

"Dylan!" Beka shrieked

"Dylan?" Rommie asked

"Trance?" Beka shouted, helping her up

"Beka its…!" Trance said

"Rommie?" Dylan asked

"Harper!" Harper said, all eyes turned to him "Sorry, I just wanted to join in "

End of chapter 6 :) Plz review and oh yeah TBC!


	7. Chapter 7

"Well….what?" Trance asked demandingly. She had only met this boy earlier that day and she was already shouting…

"Well, Beka and Dylan have known each other for…a long time." Harper explained, his feet shuffling,

"How long do you mean…."

"Well, not as long as ive known Dylan for…but…"

"But? But what…"

"Well, they went out with each other for a while…" Harper said, frowning…

"How long Harper?"

"About…a year, and then Dylan went and left Beka at a school dance for some blonde girl in a pink dress, Beka just stood there. Then when I came over she just left, just like that."

"Jee…that's kind of mean."

"Beka was a wreck, she was on 9, or 10. That's when she stopped dating." He sighed and looked to the floor.

"But, they talk…they still…Act like friends." Trance said, confused.

"They may talk and act like friends. But I think Beka will never be able to trust Dylan again. And now she doesn't want any one else with him because she doesn't want what had happened to her to happen to any one else. Especially not Rommie.

"But…Bek- why Especially not Rommie?"

"Well A) Because they're friends and B) Because Rommie and Dylan have been out with each other before and things didn't work out…"

"What happened? If you don't mind saying.."She said after a moment of thinking. Trance started to get the feeling she was asking to much.

"Well, Dylan and Rommie were at the movies. When Dylan went to get some food, he then caught the eye of a girl with long red hair and decided to o back to the movie with her. Leaving Rommie alone."

"Boy, I sure am getting a bad vibe from Dylan."

"Yeah well, Rommie was left there and when she came in the next day she asked Dylan where he was, he lied, she said she saw him with a red head and Dylan got a...slap. Then Dylan started to actually beg for her forgiveness and eventually she forgave him."

"But why…why would she forgive him?"

"I don't know, might have been something to do with her getting onto the cheer squad 3 days later. But to me and Beka it was a mystery…"

"So, Beka wants to protect Rommie from Dylan. To make sure it wont happen again?"

"That's how it seems."

"I respect Beka for doing that, but it should be Rommie's choice what to do. Not Beka's…." Trance whispered

"Beka its my choice what I do, not yours!" Rommie shouted as they stormed down the dark streets, the moonlight lighting up their pathway.

"Well you could have stayed there with him!" Beka screamed back

"I would have, but Nooo, you had to go and drag me away!"

"You didn't have to go!"

"Yes I did Beka, because if I hadn't of, you would of started blabbing on about what Dylan did to you!" Rommies voice echoed the streets around.

"He did the same to you awell!" She shrieked back

"It wasn't as bad as what he did to you Beka! You don't have to try and ruin my chance at becoming friends with Dylan, or even more than that, because you cant stand the fact that he might like me for more than a friend!" Rommie shouted, stopping in her tracks and Turning towards Beka.

"I was trying to help you!"

"No Beka, you weren't. You were trying to ruin my chanced of getting a boyfriend because YOU cant get one yourself! Because YOU are too scared you might get left behind with all the REJECTS again!"

This made Beka stand still, she looked at Rommie coldly.

"Beka..i didn't mean that, I…it slipped-"

"No… I think you meant exactly what you said!" And then she turned, and ran, she ran all the way home. Leaving Rommie slowly waving from side to side in guilt.


	8. Chapter 8

Trance opened her door slowly and quietly. She looked around to see that the house was empty, and then turned to Harper.

"Ill see you tomorrow…" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.Harper nodded and waved before turning and walking away, his hands in his pockets. Trance sighed and closed the door, she flicked the lights on and crept quietly down the corridor and up the stairs. She was about to step into the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and her mouth fell open.

"Trance, where have you been!" Her mother screamed

"I- I..I- Ive been out…"

"Its almost 10:30 at night!"

"I k-know…B0but…i…" She stuttered

"No Buts young lady!"

"Bu-"

"I said NO buts!"

"I just…I w-wanted to..t-to, I met some new friends and…"

"That doesn't give you permission to stay out till 10:30!"

"I- I…MUM!" Trance screamed

"You had me so worried Trance…so worried. I almost rang the police, Ive had the school searching for you!"

"Why mum? WHY? You don't care if im not here! You don't pay attention to me! You don't even love me!" She shrieked, leaving her mother speechless.

"Don't…ever…say that. Again!" Her mum said after a few moments of staring at Trance.

"But its true…you don't listen to me any more! Ever since Dad died you havnt even looked at me properly! You cant look at me in the eyes…and say that you love me any more." Trance felt the tears stream down her cheeks. She turned form her mother and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She collapsed onto the bed and began to cry into her pillow.

The next day, Beka was the first person into the class room. She sat with her head down on the desk and sighed. She tapped her hands on the desk. The next person in was Harper, he came in with his usual cheerful face on.

"Hey Beka, what happened after…ya know?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Harper."

"Why not? Did ya-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it Harper."

"Okaayyy, take it was something bad then."

"Clever." Beka said sarcastically.

"Fine then. Don't tell."

"Don't worry, I wont. Anyway. What did you and Trance get up to after me and Rommie went?"

"Well we talked, and walked. She went home. I went home." Harper replied, thinking back. Leaving out the details that he had told her about what had happened between Rommie and Dylan AND Beka and Dylan. He wasn't a good secret keepers.

"Well that sounds fun." Beka said, once again being sarcastic.

"Sounds like we had more fun than you and Rommie did. And looks." Harper said, Beka looked at him in a confused fashion.

"You look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards."

"Oh well…." Beka said

"Hello Beka, isn't this…You have bags under your eyes!"

"Oh…well…"

"You look like a pig! You're a stupid doofus! Your dumb!" Harper shouted, trying to get her to hit him or for him to at least chase him.

"I cant be bothered to Chase you Harper. And im not in the mood to insult or hit you." Beka said simply.

"Whats wrong with you?" Harper asked in a desperate voice.

"I said im not in the mood! Now go away ya little dweeb!"

"A-ha! The real Beka's shining through."

Beka sighed and turned away from him, she was about to open her mouth when the door opened.and Rommie strolled in.


End file.
